diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Valkyrie
Valkyrie Gear Assuming not everyone knows, Valkyries spawn with gear that gets additions/upgrades with invested hard points. While it's quite interesting, I'm not sure it should be added since the sources might not be 100% accurate and it might clutter up the article, but I'll throw it in Talk for now. Source According to this forum article [1], Valkyrie spawns with the following equipment dependent on level: *Slvl 1 : Full plate mail and Spear (mod1 = 6) *Slvl 2 : adds Heavy gloves (mod1 = 4) *Slvl 4 : adds Heavy Boots (mod1 = 4) *Slvl 5 : adds Heavy Belt (mod1 = 4) *Slvl 7 : upgrades Full Plate Mail to Chaos Armor (mod1 = 6) *Slvl 8 : upgrades Spear to Lance (mod1 = 6) *Slvl 10: upgrades Heavy Gloves to War Gauntlets (mod1 = 4) *Slvl 11: upgrades Heavy Boots to War Boots (mod1 = 4) *Slvl 12: upgrades Heavy Belt to War Belt (mod1 = 4) *Slvl 13: adds Amulet (mod1 = 4) *Slvl 14: adds Circlet (mod1 = 4) *Slvl 16: replaces Chaos Armor with Sacred Armor (mod1 = 6) *Slvl 17: replaces Lance with War Pike (mod1 = 6) *Slvl 19: upgrades War Gauntlets to Crusader Gauntlets (mod1 = 6) *Slvl 21: upgrades War Boots to Mirrored Boots (mod1 = 6) *Slvl 23: upgrades War Belt to Colussus Girdle (mod1 = 6) *Slvl 25: changes mod1 for amulet from 4 to 6 *Slvl 27: upgrades Circlet to Tiara (mod1 = 6) (Mod1 = 4) Is a Magic item. (Mod1 = 6) is a Rare item. The ilvl of these items is based on the formula 25 + 3 per level. I'd add this to the main page but I can't find any canonical source. Anyway, the various mods on her kit explains the likely strange effects sometimes visible. This guide [2] also has the above table and some more details on distinguishing colours: :Light-Gold Armor - normal, no enhanced mods other than + light radius. :Dark Gold Armor - 24% Faster Hit Recovery :Pale Gold Armor - 66-80% Enhanced Defense (saintly) :Orange Armor - Attacker Takes Damage of 4-6 :White Armor - +x defense based upon the slvl of your valk, and the clvl of your character. :Blue Armor - chance to cast Frost Nova/Nova on being struck. :Dark Red Armor - Poison length reduced by 75%. :Red Armor - Think of this as 'of the ' armor. Huge +life bonus, and almost a double regen rate. This is the ideal. Valk Weapon Colors :Blue - Chance to deal cold damage. Potential use of a cold skill on striking. :Teal - Chance to deal lightning damage. Potential use of a lightning skill on striking. :Green - Chance to deal poison damage. :Black - Enhanced damage modifier. Life leech is also a possibility. :White - Large bonus to AR. Think "of the fool's." :Breywood (talk) 15:28, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :Extremely interesting, thanks so much for posting. Maybe you could contact the people who wrote it up and ask them where they got their information? Brainwasher5 (talk) 00:49, January 15, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks. The forum thread did say that there wasn't anything canon, although this explains a lot as to why a level 30 Valkyrie is such a tank compared to a level 1 incarnation. I'll keep looking, however, and have a confirmation by the 22nd of January. Breywood (talk) 01:26, January 15, 2016 (UTC) I'm going to take a post from Blizzard's forums by a user named Onderduiker, a longtime regular on Jan/16/2016. Source : "MonEquip.txt determines what an Amazon's Valkyrie (and an Assassin's Shadow Warrior or Master) equips, and at what level. Nefarius' MonEquip.txt File Guide (v 1.0) should help you interpret its contents: http://d2mods.info/index.php?ind=reviews&op=entry_view&iden=365 The Basin wiki is currently offline due to complications after recent server maintenance, but hopefully the following link will be working again by the end of this month: http://wiki.theamazonbasin.com/index.php/Valkyrie" The Basin doesn't have their wiki up at the moment, but I'll check in periodically to see when it is. Breywood (talk) 12:50, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Allrighty. The Amazon Basin has their wiki up, here's the chart of items generated. I don't think it'll translate too well on this wiki, but I'll leave a link. http://wiki.theamazonbasin.com/index.php/Valkyrie#Items Breywood (talk) 13:00, February 22, 2016 (UTC) "While the Amazon herself can't see her Valkyrie's element immunities via Dismiss, a Paladin with Holy Bolt can." Zpamm3r (talk) 23:13, May 5, 2019 (UTC)